The Once and Future King
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: Due to the nightmare of finding his destiny, Atem must journey into trhe Capsule monster world for solve three new quests. Along with a new girl, Yuki Komono, will they complete the tasks or will they fail?
1. A Sleepless Night

The once and Future King

By Ayato Kamina

Chapter 1:

A Sleepless Night

5,000 years ago...

Atem relaxed in his huge bathtub not far from his quarters. Even though he had just become king after his father died, it didn't mean that he had to cleanse himself every other moon.

He got out and dried himself off and headed to his quarters. Blowing out the bedside candle, he lay there, staring at the ceiling in thought. "Unfamiliar ceiling," he said to himself. He rolled on his side and fell asleep.

-Dream-

Atem found himself in the middle of a lotus garden. The garden was blue and birds were flying all around him. He saw a tall figure ahead of him picking the flowers. Curious, he walked up slowly behind it. "Hello?" he asked shyly. The figure turned around, smiling with her beautiful crystal blue eyes and long pink hair.

"Yes, my king?" she asked. Atem turned a very bright pink smiling at her. "Um…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You have a destiny to follow, my king," the girl said.

"What?"

"Years from now, your destiny will be fulfilled," she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"What do you mean? What destiny?" Atem called. But the girl disappeared before his eyes.

-end dream-

"Ah!!" Atem cried as he awoke sweating like mad. "What did she mean by follow my destiny…?" he wondered allowed. "And who was she?"

Sighing he lay back down and fell asleep again, dreaming of what would he would find out what his destiny would be.


	2. Back to Capmon

Chapter 2:

Back to Capmon

5,000 years later, Atem was walking with Yugi and his friends to school, laughing and talking with each other, telling jokes and others things. But Atem wasn't good with jokes.

"Hey how about this one? A dog was sitting at the bar and the tender walks up and says why the long face?" Atem said with a laugh.

"Uhh...It's a horse Pharaoh..." Yugi corrected.

Atem raised a brow. "Why would a horse have a long face?"

The others laughed and tried to explain it to him. "Hey, looks like we got a new girl. Kinda cute," Joey said pointing at a young girl with long pink hair and water colored eyes sitting on the steps, looking a little nervous.

"Who?" Atem wondered gazing on the girl. _Oh my…she's pretty…_he thought. "Go on and talk to her, Pharaoh!" Tristan urged. "Uh…I…uh…" Atem said turning very red.

"Go on!" Yugi urged shoving him forward. Atem turned red and walked shyly to her. "Uh…hello…" he said nervously.

"Hi," the girl said with a shy smile. "You…you new here?" Atem asked.

"Yeah…I really don't know my way around…" she said shyly.

"Oh! My name is Atem," he said with a bow. "Yuki Komono," the girl smiled holding out her hand. Atem smiled and shook it but out of his politeness, he gave a small kiss on it. "A pleasure to meet you," he smiled.

"Pleasure's mine," she blushed. Atem looked at her more closely. "You..." he started. "Seem familiar. Have we met?"

"I…don't believe we have," Akemi said shyly. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to sound so forward like that," Atem stammered. "No, no, it's okay. It's just that... you're actually the first person I talked to who wasn't a teacher or an administrator here," She blushed again.

Atem turned redder than before. Then the bell rang for everyone to get to class. "Well, looks like school is starting," he spat out nervously. "Um, which class are you in?"

"Oh, um... my schedule hasn't been set yet."

"Well then... why don't you follow the one me and my friends follow. You can even get to know them. How about it?" Atem asked. She smiled. "Thank you very much, Atem. I'd love to."

Atem smiled shyly as he and Yuki went through the doors of the school. "Well, here we are," he smiled opening the door to their homeroom. "Thank you," She responded. "...umm, which class does this room teach?"

"Well, she teaches foreign language, actually. She's actually unique, because she teaches Egyptian instead of German or Spanish."

"Oh, I _love_ Egypt!" Yuki exclaimed. "It's where my family originated."

"I'm from there," Atem smiled giving her a wink. "I can tell. Hold on, let me guess..." She sat there examining him for a second, while he just stared wondering about her. "Hm…you are from Northern Egypt. Cairo, I'm guessing? And your family is a mix of Japanese and Arabic complexion starts from your father, who married your mother from Japan. Right?"

"My _gods_, you're good at that!" he exclaimed. "How do you know so much?"

"It's a gift I guess," Yuki blushed. "Impressive gift there," came a voice from behind her. She turned to see a tall blonde boy standing over her. "Yuki, this is one of my friends, Joey Wheeler."

"Pleased to meet you, Joey," she said, shaking his hand. "Same here," Joey smiled. "You gotta ask her out, Pharaoh," he whispered in Atem's ear. "Joseph!" he whispered back. Joey shot up. "Sooo, Yuki! You just came here? Are you looking for a boyfriend?" Atem just nudged Joey's hip.

"Uh…well…um…" Yuki said blushing. "Ah, you'll find the right one in time," Joey said, pushing Atem towards Yuki. Now Atem blushed. "But in the meantime, you wanna meet the rest of us? I'm sure Atem would want you to kiss them, I mean him, I _mean_, want _you _to meet _them_!"

"Joey!" Atem growled. Yuki just giggled. "I'd love to meet your friends, guys."

"Alright," Atem smiled taking her hand and leading her to where Tea' and the others were. "This is my brother Yugi. Sure he looks like me but…he's kind of short," he said with a smile. "HEY!" Yugi yelled in embarrassment. Yuki took Yugi's hand. "You're not _that _short, Yugi," she said. Then she looked up at Téa. "You're taller than me, though. It makes _me_ feel short..." she laughed.

"And this is Tea; she's a real good friend to us. Over there is Tristan and Duke," he said pointing to where the two were playing Dungeon Dice Monsters. "And that man in the corner? That's Kaiba, owner of Kaiba corp. He's a real…um…how should I put it…"

"Dark," Yugi said. "I'd have to go with that…" Yuki said shyly. "He looks scary."

"He is NOT!" exclaimed another girl, "He's rich, cool, popular, rich, assertive, and handsome, and did I mention rich?"

"Viv, sit down!" yelled Joey. "You're not in this!" The girl sat down, and stared at Kaiba some more. "Who's that girl?" asked Yuki. "Oh, that's Vivian Wong, the toughest female duelist in the school," explained Joey, "She'll do anything for a man to challenge and beat."

"I see…" Yuki said.

After school, Yuki was walking home alone. "Akemi, wait!" yelled Atem running after her. "Oh, hello, Atem. Were you going this way too?"

"Yes I was," he said, "I'm taking the bus with Yugi and Tristan." Yugi and Tristan waved from behind him. "Hi, Yuki."

"Wanna go with us?"

"Sure…" Yuki smiled.

"Say, uh... Yuki?" Atem asked.

"Yes, Atem?"

"Well... I was wondering, well... Yugi, Tristan, Joey and I were going to see the movie 'Troy' tomorrow, and... um, you want to come?" He stammered. "Love to," She smiled and took Atem by the hand. "And we can all sit in the back where we can see, if you like."

"Sure," Atem smiled taking her hand they both went to their bus and went home. "Well...see you tomorrow?" Yuki asked walking to her house. "Four-o-clock?" he asked. "I'll be there..." she smiled. "... well, bye. It was nice meeting you three!"

"Goodbye, Yuki," Yugi said. "See you tomorrow, kid," Tristan said.

They all said their goodbyes and headed for home. Later that night, Atem and Yugi were getting ready for bed and both went to sleep in their beds.

"Night, Yugi," Atem said tiredly.

"G'night, Pharaoh," Yugi said as he left Atem's room and closed the door. Yugi went over to his own room across the hallway and climbed into bed. He fell asleep within ten minutes. Of course when you stay up on a Friday night eating ice-cream and jumping around with your other self until midnight, you tend to get that tired.

-Dream-

Yugi was sound asleep, when he started dreaming about something: He saw Atem, in his pharaoh outfit, riding on the back of Slifer the sky dragon, blasting attacks at another dragon. The dragon had someone tied to it's neck. A girl, whom he thought might be Kisara, but when he got a closer look at her, she looked even more familiar.

"Yuki!!" he cried.

Yes, it _was_ Yuki! Someone who looked just like her, at least. She was trying to stop the dragon from attacking Slifer. Atem was aiming away from Yuki, trying to weaken the dragon enough for her to bring it down completely. "Pharaoh!" the Yuki look-alike screamed. "No," Atem screamed, "I don't want to take anymore lives!"

"What's going on?" Yugi wondered watching from behind a rock. "Please, my king," she yelled, "I know we have been friends, and I love you closer than any friend I've ever had, but I have to make to return your favor... for all the things you have given me... BY DESTROYING THIS DRAGON!!" Atemu was speechless, "I..."

"Please Pharaoh... call Slifer off... for the fate of Egypt..." Suddenly, Yugi's thoughts fly apart, and he woke up.

-End dream-

"Ahh!!" Yugi screamed sweating like mad. He looked around nervously running a hand through his hair. He lied back down and fell asleep.

The next morning, Yami was the first person up making breakfast. Yugi came down rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning, Yugi," Atem smiled. He was in his pajamas making some bacon. "Want some?"

"Uh... sure, okay," Yugi mumbled. First the ice-cream, now this? "Yugi?" Atem asked as he walked over to the table with both their plates. "Is everything okay?" Yugi looked up. "Hm? Oh, uh, yes. Just a little too much sugar, that's all..." Well, half true, right?

"Yugi…I heard you cry out last night," Atem said taking a bite of his eggs. "Um... yeah, well... hyperactivity is often followed by temporary migraines and preliminary outbursts before complete emission." Yugi said. Atem just stared at his brother. "Um... what?"

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"No, not really..."

"So, how do you think 'Troy' will be? I hear it's robust!"

"Yugi, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Alright…I had a weird dream last night…" Yugi confessed. At that moment, Atem's cell phone started to ring. "Sorry, Hold on." Yugi breathed out. Man what a relief! Maybe he'd tell him... later.

"Hello?" Atem answered.

"Atem, it's me!" Yuki said on the other end. "Hello, Yuki! How did you get my number?"

"Oh, Tristan gave it to me. Just wanted to see how you and Yugi were doing."

"I'm alright," Atem said nervously unaware that Yugi was watching. "Is Yugi there? Let me talk to him please?" she asked him. Atem handed the phone to Yugi. " Yuki wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Yugi took the phone from Atem and held it to his ear. "Hello, Yuki?"

"Yugi? Hey there! Listen, I need to talk to you about something..."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well see..." Yuki started, "... I had this dream last night and..."

"Oh? What happened in it?" Yugi asked. "Well, see... it was about Egypt... and Atem ... and I saw our Language teacher there and..." Yugi thought for a moment. Their language teacher? He wondered why... "Okay, go on."

"I was strapped to a ... big black dragon, and I was fighting it... with my mind, almost."

"Oh…keep going," Yugi urged. "And I was yelling at Atem to stop firing at the dragon. And right before he could answer me... I woke up... it was really weird, Yugi. So scary..." She almost seemed to cry.

"Yuki …I had the same dream…" Yugi said.

"…You, you did?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it means."

"Me neither. Well anyways, we all set for the movie?"

"Oh yeah! I'm sure Atem's real excited to see you," Yugi said with a giggle.

"Okay…well, see you guys at four?"

"Yeah. See ya," Yugi said as he hung up. The two boys hung around at home playing Grand Theft Auto on the X-box. Atem glanced at the clock seeing that it was almost three. "Come on, Yugi, we should get ready," Atem said heading upstairs after turning off the game. He put on his leather tank top and blue pants and boots just as the doorbell rang. "Oh, crap!" he cried running downstairs. He opened the door finding Yuki dressed in a white dress with pink cherry blossom leaves all over it and white knee-high socks with black dress shoes and a pink bow in her hair to match. "Hi…" she said shyly.

"Hello," Atem smiled bowing lightly. "Come on, Yugi!! Yuki's here!"

"Can you hold your horses for a second?!" Yugi cried.

"What horses? We don't have any to hold!" Atem called back.

Yuki giggled. "It's an expression."

"Oh."

Yugi came running down dressed like his brother. "Hey! You guys dressed the same!" Yuki cried. Both boys blinked at each other. "Should I go change?" Yugi asked.

"I think it's cute," Yuki smiled. Atem blushed a deep red but offered his arm. "Ready?"

Yuki smiled and took his arm and the group headed over to the theatre. On the way there, Atem stopped a look of anger in his eyes. "Atem? What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I thought I sensed something…" he whispered. "Come on."

The reached the theatre seeing Joey and the others ahead of them. "Hey, you two lovebirds!" Joey shouted. Yuki just blushed as the group headed inside the theatre with some snacks and headed up to the top row. "Wow! What a view!!" Yuki smiled.

"Yeah," Atem smiled holding Yuki close. In the middle of the movie, she began to cry when Paris' brother was killed fighting Achilles. "Yuki, what's wrong?" Atem whispered.

Yuki just continued crying. Soon the movie was over. "Wow…that was great!" Akemi said still wiping away her tears. They all walked out of the theater with Atem holding onto Yuki. "Yuki …I…I have something I want to tell you…" he said nervously.

"What is it?" Yuki asked. But before Atem could answer, the puzzle began glowing. "What?" he cried. The group was enveloped in a bright light when it died out, they were gone.

"What the--!" Atem screamed as he and his friends were falling into the abyss. "ATEM!!" Yuki cried. "WHAT IS THIS!?!?"

But before he could reply another bright light shone upon them. Yuki was unconscious on a grassy ground. She opened her eyes to see herself and her friends in the middle of the forest. "Where..?" she asked, yawning and blinking. All of the others opened their eyes and looked around.

"Where are we…?" Yuki asked. She glanced down and saw what looked to be a launcher of some kind on her wrist. Atem sighed sadly. " Yuki, I know this may be a little hard to believe, but..."

"WHY ARE WE IN CAPSULE MONSTERS AGAIN!?!?" yelled Tristan. "Capsule Monsters? You mean the board game?" asked a puzzled Yuki.

"Yes-"

"What's with that armor on you, Atem?" Yuki asked. "Long story, not made short," said Atem, "Right now we need to go find some answers to why the puzzle sent us here."

"Good idea," said Joey, "... but eh, where do we start? The trees?"

Yuki began to look around, unaware that she wandered in another part of the forest, getting herself lost. "Atem? Joey?" she called. She tried walking back the way she came, but she tangled herself even more in the depths of the forest. "Atem! Joey!" she screamed, but no answer. _Oh no, I'm lost, _she thought. Suddenly, she heard a noise in the bushes. She began shaking with fear. "Atem…where are you…" she whimpered.

Then, all of a sudden, a Great Moth flew out at her from behind the bush. It aimed straight at her and was about to attack. "AAYYYAAAAHH!" She screamed, crouching down and shielding herself. All of a sudden, another monster came out from behind her and struck the Great Moth. Yuki looked up and saw the monster... it was Dark Magician Girl.

"Wow…" she whispered. "Yuki!!" Atem cried. Dark Magician Girl then took Yuki up by her shoulders, and flew her over the trees. Yuki looked up at her. "Thank you for saving me..." she said. The monster smiled, and flew down to where her friends were. She landed on her feet and breathed. "Yuki!" yelled Yugi. "Where did you go?"

"Well, I was saved by..." she turned to look at the mage but... she was gone. The capsule in her launcher started to glow.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked holding her shoulders. "Yeah... just confused about this whole thing, that's all." She hugged Atem. "You'll be okay," Atem assured her. "As long as you stay with us."

Yuki nodded and followed close behind him through the forest. She suddenly saw something flash in her mind, the vision of her dream. "Ah!" she cried holding her head.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly. Yuki only moaned in agony as the dream continued to flash in her mind. "PLEASE, Pharaoh!" She found herself yelling, "STOP SHOOTING!!!..." Just then, the Atem look-alike paused, but finally called of Slifer. Then, she started to grip onto the dragon, and concentrate hard. With a loud scream, her mind flashed white, and she snapped back into reality. "Pharaoh!?!?" she screamed, shooting her eyes open. "Yuki..." Joey spoke. "What are you talking about?"

She looked very scared for a moment looking around. "Yuki? What's wrong?" Atem asked kneeling to her. "I... saw a dragon... and you, and Slifer, and..."

"Slifer?" he asked. "Yuki, what kind of dream were you having?"

"The same kind I had, Atemu," Yugi confessed. Atem turned to him. "Yugi..."

"It's true…I had the same dream…" Yugi said sadly. "Was that what you've been trying to tell me earlier?" Yugi knelt down. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but that's also why Yuki and I were talking on the phone... I'm sorry." Atem stood up. "What I'm wondering is why I didn't have the same dream you two did? I mean, I was in both of the dreams, and you two each played a role...why didn't I..."

"This is getting weird," Téa said. Suddenly a loud roar was heard. "Stay back!" Atem yelled. "You all get behind those trees. I'll fend him off."

"Atem..." Yuki said worried. "Just do what he says, Yuki," Said Joey. "The guy is the king of games after all..." Yuki nodded reluctantly and followed her friends. Atem stood his ground the roars getting louder. Then a giant dragon like monster appeared. It was all metal and had dark red eyes. It roared in ferocity as in to strike its prey.

"FIRE CAPSULE!!" he shouted as his Dark Magician fired from his capsule. The Dark Magician stood in front of the monster and prepared to attack. "Dark Magician! Activate duel armor!" Atem shouted as he held his arms wide open. Their forms seemed to merge together for a few seconds, and in a flash of light, Atem was wearing the armor of the Dark Magician. "Wow…" Yuki whispered in awe. "See, he can fuse with any of his monsters he chooses," Yugi explained. "Go get 'em, Atem," Yuki urged.

Atem leaped in the air firing attacks on the creature. The monster roared and whacked him with its spiked tail. He fell over, but quickly regained his strength enough to get back up. He charged towards the monster with a loud "HYAAAAAHH!!" and butted into its chest. When it was down, he flew above it to make the final blow. "Dark Magic Attack!" he screamed, and blasted a fiery beam onto the monster until it decinigrated.

"Wow! You did it!" Yuki cried. Joey helped Atem to his feet but he suddenly gave a loud cry of pain. "Atem!" Téa cried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered wearily. "I'm fine... but I can't rest now. We need to find our way out of here."

"But where do we start?" asked Yugi. "Well," replied Joey. "How did we find our way out last time?"

"Um... I think you found a map, Joey," said Tristan. Yuki then noticed a patch of red was stained on Atem's clothes where the monster hit him. "Maybe you should rest, Atem…" she said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked. "He's bleeding, genius," said Tristan. "Tristan, you're not helping," said Yugi.

"Atem, you're very pale…you should rest," Yuki urged.

"I...can't... I have to..." he fainted in Yuki's arms. "Atem?" Yuki called.

He just sat there silently. Outside, he didn't move a muscle, but inside... he had a vision. "You destiny awaits you, my king," a voice said. Atem saw the same girl from his dream standing in the lotus garden, her hair blowing in the wind. "Who... who are you?" he asked. "A friendly messenger. My pharaoh, you must complete these three tasks before you can escape," the girl said.

"Three tasks? Wait, what tasks?"

The girl smiled as she disappeared... she was just a flower petal now.

"He doesn't look so good…" Yugi said with worry. "We have to get him some help," Yuki said. "Isn't there a hospital ward or something?"

"No, but I have something better that that!" Tea said.

Moments later, her Happy Lover began to heal the once Pharaoh's injury. "I hope it works…" Akemi said holding Atem close as his wound began to heal. "Should we wake him up?" asked Tristan. "I think he needs rest. The fight caused him tension," said Yugi. "Meanwhile, we better go look for some kinda scroll like last time. Yuki, you can stay here with Atem," Yugi said. Yuki looked up. "Good luck, Yugi."

"We won't be too far off," said Téa. "Kiss and make up now," Joey teased. "Joey..." growled Téa. The group left as Yuki kept a close eye on Atem, who started to wake up. "Atem...can you hear me?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki... I had a dream..." Atem said weakly. Yuki held his hand. "My Ra. Was it the same one?"

"No..." he said, gripping her hand. "There was ... a messenger who told me to go through three tasks in order to escape from here."

"What tasks?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know. She turned into a flower before I could ask her anything... she said it was my destiny..."

"What did you want to tell me after we left the theatre?" Yuki asked. "Uh...well...you're very beautiful..." Atem said with a blush. She blushed back. "Well, um... thank you?" she smiled nervously. _DAMMIT! _he thought. NOW, what did I say?

"Where's everyone?" he asked trying to sit up. He gave out a cry of pain from the just healed wound on his side.

"Atem, sit if you know what's good for you," she warned him and gently laid him back down. "You're in no condition to walk."

"Yuki, I want to see where the others went. Just for a little bit?"

"They went to try and find a map of some kind…" Yuki said. Atem tried to sit up again, ignoring the pain. "I have to find them…before something happens…" he moaned.

"Nothing will happen, Atem. Just trust them and trust me, okay?"

Atem breathed heavily leaning against a rock wall. He felt a low rumble under him. " Yuki, what are you doing to me?" he asked her. "What?" she asked puzzled. "I didn't do anything."

The rumbling began growing louder and louder even from the wall he was leaning against. He stood his ground aiming his launcher at whatever was coming towards him.

Suddenly a huge worm with many sharp teeth came out from the ground looming over Atem. "...Medusa Worm..." he growled, aiming his launcher higher to it. "F-fire...FIRE...Cap..." he collapsed due to the pain in his wound.

"Atem!!" Yuki cried as the worm was about to attack. "F-...FIRE CAPSULE!" Akemi shouted nervously. Her launcher glowed and fired a capsule as Dark Magician Girl appeared. ""It...It's you...from before," Yuki said in awe.

The monster smiled down at her and fired a blast of magic on the creature. The worm was destroyed. Yuki sighed with relief. "Thank you." She nodded and disappeared back into the capsule.

"Atem!" Yuki cried rushing to his side, unaware that another monster was behind her. "Atem, wake up…" she urged. Shadow Ghoul roared and made to attack them.

"Flame Swordsman, attack!!" a voice shouted. Yuki looked up to find a familiar face. "Joey!!" she cried. The warrior destroyed the shadow ghoul as the others rushed over to Yuki. "What happened to Atem?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"He...I guess he's still weak from before."

"We should let him rest. It's getting dark," Tea' said.

"Any luck finding a map or something?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing yet," Tristan said. Later that night everyone was asleep as Atem slowly stirred hearing someone singing softly. He slowly got up and walked quietly out to the entrance of the cave, finding Yuki sitting there, staring at the moon as she sang. "Don't give up, it's just the weight of the world, when your heart's heavy I, I will lift it for you," she sang. "Don't give up, because you want to be heard, if silence keeps you I, I will break it for you."

He stood silent, listening to her. "Everybody wants to be understood, well I can hear you. Everybody wants to be loved, don't give up, because you are loved," Yuki continued.

Atem smiled as he listened. "Don't give up, it's just the hurt that you hide, when you're lost inside I, I'll be there to find you. Don't give up; because you want to burn bright, if darkness blinds you I, I will shine to guide you. Everybody wants to be understood, well I can hear you. Everybody wants to be loved, don't give up, because you are loved. Don't give up; it's just the weight of the world. Don't give up, everyone needs to be loved. You are loved." she finished.

"That was beautiful."

Yuki jumped seeing Atem behind her. "Atem!! You scared me!" she cried. "Sorry, but I couldn't sleep," he said sitting beside her. "Me neither," she smiled.

"It's so beautiful out here…" Atem said with a smile. "Yeah," Yuki smiled laying her head on his shoulder. Atem looked up at the moon and down at Yuki "You know…you look very beautiful in the moonlight."

Yuki blushed. "Thank you…"

The couple gazed into each other's eyes, the song filling Yuki's mind again. Atem brushed away a hair from her face smiling slightly at her. Yuki took his hand and held it close to her heart. Atem slowly leaned towards and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Yuki deeply kissed him back, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They broke off moments later staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow…" Atem said sheepishly. Yuki blushed shyly and stood up. "We should get some sleep," she said taking Atem's hand and walking into the cave for the night.


	3. Visions

Chapter 3:

Visions

The next morning the gang continued to walk down the forest, looking for any sign of a map to their way home. "We should split up. If any of you find anything, launch one of your monsters in the sky and we'll find you," Atem said.

Everyone nodded and they split up. Yuki hung close to Atem looking around for a map. She saw something shine in the tree along with a scroll. She got close to the objects finding a flute along the tree branch. "Atem! I found something!" she cried.

"What is it?" Atem asked. "I found a scroll and a flute…what does it mean…" she wondered.

Atem studied the flute and got an idea. "Yuki, give me a note," he said.

"What?"

"Sing!"

Yuki nodded and began singing the song she sang last night. As she did, Atem began playing the tune. Soon he stopped hearing the sounds of flapping in the trees. A giant winged creature cawed as it came to them ready to strike at who summoned them. "What is that?!" Yuki cried.

Atem stood at the ready. With a mighty "OOPP!!!" and "KURI! KURI!" Winged Kuriboh level 10 appeared. He stared down them. "Kuri, kuri?"

Yuki aimed her capsule on the creature a little frightened. "Don't worry, I think he's harmless," Atem said putting his hand up to stop her. He looked at the paper and read what it said. "Through the wings of flight, find a way through darkness by light. Summon the creature by way of song and your path will start. Be prepared for your journey is long."

"What does that mean?" Yuki asked. "Well...we already completed the second part by summoning him. Kuriboh, I think you are supposed to help us," Atem said. He nodded and flew down to them. As he did, a dark cloud appeared with tons of monsters' eyes. Yuki whimpered and stayed close to Atem. Kuriboh stood in front of Atem protectively. "I suppose this is the darkness part of the riddle," Atem said getting ready.

"What do we do?!" Yuki cried. Atem jumped on Kuriboh's back. "Come on, Yuki!" he cried. "I can't…" Yuki whimpered.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"…yes…"

"Come on!!" Atem cried pulling her up and giving Kuriboh a slight kick with his heel and they flew into the sky. "Where did all these monsters come from?!" Yuki cried.

"I intend to find out. Kuriboh, can you find the source of the monsters?" Atem asked. Kuriboh nodded and flew deeper in the clouds. A monster came up behind them ready to strike. "Atem…can't you urge him to go faster?" Yuki said worriedly.

"Why?"

Before she could answer, the monster behind her fired on them. "Aah!" Yuki cried.

"Kuriboh, dodge it!" Atem cried as more of the monsters began firing on them. Another dragon that was a turquoise color fired on them making a direct hit and Yuki fell off the creature. "AAH!"

"Yuki!!" Atem cried as he urged Kuriboh to fly down to catch her. But she was falling too fast and Atem got an idea and jumped off the Kuriboh and started to play another song on the flute. His puzzle began to glow as did the monster. Kuriboh began to merge with its master as the light faded, Atem had the wings of an angel and the crown and armor he had was gold. He swooped down and caught Yuki in his arms. "Pharaoh…stop…please…" she moaned.

"Easy," he soothed as the sky cleared and the dragons disappeared. Atem defused with Kuriboh and looked around for a cave to settle in. he found one not far from where he was at and laid Yuki down on the ground, covering her up with his jacket.

He went outside and fired one of his monsters in the sky just like he said and went back inside. Hours later, Yuki awoke looking around and rubbing her eyes. "Atem…"

"Yuki! Are you okay?" Atem asked kneeling to her. "I…I think so…where did…the dragons go?" Yuki asked.

"They're gone. For now. We need to find a way to kill them," Atem said.

"But how…I'm scared…" Yuki moaned holding him close. "Hey, it's okay…" Atem soothed rubbing her back. "Atem…the dragon that attacked us…it was from my dream…" Yuki said with a whimper.

"What? Are you sure?" Atem asked. "Yeah…" Yuki said crying on his shoulder. Atem slowly rocked her rubbing her back. "What happened?" A voice called.

"Joey!" Atem cried. "We found the first scroll for the first task, but the dragons are too strong for us."

"You okay, Yuki?" Tea' asked. "Yeah. Just tired," Yuki said.

"What do you think is their weakness?" Yugi asked.

"From the task it says light. I tried attacking it but it didn't work," Atem explained.

"What monster did you use?"

"Winged Kuriboh."

"What? You gotta be kidding me!" Joey cried laughing.

"I most certainly am not."

"Then what's with that?" Tristan asked pointing to the flute.

"It came with the riddle. It's how I summoned Winged Kuriboh."

"What? You gonna be an elf and play a song and dance?" Joey laughed. "Joey!" Tea' said slapping him. Atem glared at the joke. Yuki shivered in fear hearing a low roar from the sky.

"Have you tried fusing with it?" Tristan asked.

"Yes."

The roars then became louder. "Oh no…they're back…" Yuki whimpered. "C'mon Winged Kuriboh," Atem said standing up. "Activate Duel Armor!"

"Atem, don't! It's too dangerous!!" Yuki cried as he fused.

"Yuki, I have to go. You stay here and stay safe."

"No! Let me go with you!" Yuki cried. "No, stay behind. You'll be safe." With that, Atem flew out of the cave, after the dragons.

"Atem!!" Yuki yelled as he flew away like a bird. In the sky as Atem approached the dragons circled him ready to strike if he made any moves. He glared at them and prepared to attack.

The same dragon that attacked him before was behind Atem preparing to fire its attack. He dodged and used a shield. Another came up and fired an attack on him from behind.

He let out a cry but quickly recovered.

Another dragon wrapped its tail around Atem's body squeezing tightly around him. He growled. _Power of light, what does the riddle mean?_

A dragon loomed over him ready to go for the kill.

"Oh…I can't see what's going on up there…!" Yuki whined.

"Should we go help?" Yugi asked.

"I don't care what Atem says. He needs our help!" Yuki cried. The dragon looming over Atem prepared to fire its attack. He braced himself with a shield. Just then, the sun shone very brightly. He felt a surge of power go through him as his shined down on him, blinding him. He glowed brightly. "Of course! Light! Sun increased light's power!"

The dragons roared in fear of the light weakened by it. "Light Flare Wing Attack!!" Atem cried flapping his wings and firing a blast. The dragons were destroyed one by one from the attack. "Whoa!! Check it out!" Joey cried.

"Atem…he did it!!" Yuki cried. Atem flew down to them and defused with Kuriboh as the monster returned to its capsule. "You okay?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine...I-..." he fainted from the over use of his duel armor. "Atem!" Yuki cried holding him close. "We can't rest now. We have to find the second scroll," Yugi said as they walked deeper in the forest. "But...he needs rest," Yuki said.

"I know..." Yugi sighed. "We'll have to wait until we get to the next task."

"Uh, guys…this may sound crazy but…why's the lake frozen?" Joey asked pointing ahead of him. The lake was indeed frozen but there was no snow around. "I don't know," said Tea'.

Yuki carefully stepped on the ice but almost slipped, trying not to drop Atem. "Be careful!" Yugi said. Yuki steadied herself and looked down finding the scroll…frozen in the ice. "Guys…I think I found it."

"Okay," said Joey. He carefully walked out onto the ice and tried to get the scroll out. "Joey…it's frozen in there," Yuki said sighing. Then Atem began to stir slowly opening his eyes. "Atem, don't…you need to rest," Yuki said.

"...I'll...be fine..."

"Okay if you're sure…" Yuki said setting Atem on his feet. "We found the second scroll but it's frozen in the ice."

Atem thought for a moment on how to get it out. He noticed a capsule and broke it open. It was Darkfire Dragon. "Whoa!" Yuki cried in awe.

"Go! Darkfire Dragon! Melt the scroll from the ice!" Atem cried. The dragons fired its flames on the ice melting it. Unfortunately, just as Joey took the scroll the ice cracked and melted fully. Atem growled. "Fire capsule! Winged Kuriboh! Activate Duel Armor!"

Yuki wobbled as the ice started to crack under her. Atem, despite his obvious weakness, snatched her up and flew her to safety. "Thanks…" she smiled. "Hey!! What about me?!" Joey yelled.

Atem flew back over and got everyone to safety. "Whew…" Yuki sighed as Atem lowered them to the other side of the lake. "At least we have the scroll," Joey said proudly. "Right..." With that, Atem collapsed his duel armor deactivating. He breathed heavily and very weakly as he lay there unconscious.

"Atem!" Yuki cried. "Aww...he's sleeping like a baby," Yugi said. "Not really," Yuki said worried. "He's not sleeping too peacefully. We need to stop and rest."

"Right," Yugi said. "But where?"

"Over there! That looks like a safe cave," Tea' said. Yuki nodded and carried Atem there laying him down softly. Atem only moaned tossing his head as if stuck in a dream.

"Atem...easy…" Yuki soothed. "...Y-Yuki...Yuki...don't..." he panted. "Atem, I'm here," Yuki said holding his hand.

"No…Don't..."

"Easy…I'm right here beside you," Yuki said.

"Yuki...the dragon...don't!"

"Atem!" Yugi cried. "...I think...he's having a nightmare," Tea' said. "Atem! Wake up!" Yuki cried.

"...No...The...the dragon..."

"What dragon?" Yuki asked.

"...Yuki...no...Let me...destroy it..."

"Pharaoh, please wake up...you're scaring us," Yugi said. "Atem!" Yuki cried shaking him. "No…Yuki…" Atem moaned sweating badly. "Atem, please wake up!!" Yuki cried. His eyes shot open. He was sweating and panting badly. The worst was, his head throbbed. He hadn't gotten any rest at all.

"Atem…what happened?" Yuki asked.

"...that...that dream..."

"The one I was having?" Yuki asked holding his hand. "Never mind that. We need you to read the second task on the scroll."

"...Al...Alright..." He slowly tried to sit up, but pain sent him back down. Yuki handed it to him helping him sit up slowly. He tried to read it. "What does it say?" Yuki asked.

"...L-locked...in...In a prison...of wa-...I...I can't...read...any...further..." he said collapsing again. "Locked in a prison of water and ice…now the time comes for a sacrifice," Yuki read. "Danger may lurk in the water below but beware, you may lose a fellow." Yuki's eyes widened. How could she read that?

"Guys…somethin's coming out of the water," Joey said. Yuki came over glancing at the bubbles on the surface. Suddenly a huge water serpent bursted from the water, letting out a loud roar. It appeared to be some ancient monster from the age of dinosaurs but had many red teeth and eyes and fins.

"That's one huge fish!" Joey yelled. "It's a Kairyu-shin!" Yuki cried. "How do we kill it?" Tea' cried.

"Fire capsule!!" Yuki cried as he Dark Magician girl appeared. "Dark Magic attack!!"

"Come on, Red Eyes!" Joey cried firing his monster along with the others. As their monsters fought, the monster seemed to be indestructible to their attacks. The worst was, Yuki was getting weaker than Yugi and her friends. "Yuki, you gotta keep fighting!" Yugi shouted.

"I…I can't…I'm…too weak…" Yuki moaned.

"Light Flare Wing attack!!" a voice cried. The monster recoiled but wasn't destroyed as if looking for the person that attacked him. "Leave my friends alone!" Atem cried glaring at the creature.

"Atem…!" Yuki cried as he few down to her. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Yuki smiled. The monster roared as it went to strike Atem again, but he flew in the air evading the attack. "Yuki, go and find the third scroll!" he cried.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Yuki cried.

"You'll get killed!" Joey cried.

"I know what I'm doing. Just go! Now!!" Atem shouted.

"No! We're not leaving you!" Yuki cried.

"Yuki…just go …" Atem whispered tears in his eyes. "Atem …" Yuki whimpered.

"…go…please…" Atem said as the monster began attacking him brutally. With one final attack he was sent plummeting towards the water, landing with a splash. "NO!! Yuki cried trying to get to him.

"He's gone, Yuki!! Let's go!!" Joey cried pulling her away from the water and running off as the creature dove into the water to finish off his victim. "We have to go get him!!" Yuki screamed.

"We can't! He's dead now! He solved the riddle!" Yugi cried. Yuki fell to her knees sobbing her heart out. "Atem…"


	4. Founding of a Friend

Chapter 4:

Founding of a Friend

Somewhere in the lake, Atem was floating towards the bottom unconscious. His Kuriboh had gone back in its capsule after he defeated the Kairyu-Shin with a single wing attack. But now, he was at death's door, he was the sacrifice to the riddle.

On the surface a tall boy with maroon hair and dark red eyes wearing a dark red tank top, black pants and boots and black gloves was fishing, just lying back on his boat. From the corner of his eyes he saw something floating in the water. "What the?" he said getting a closer look at it. "A boy!" he whispered and dove in. A she came in reach he grabbed him and pulled him to the surface and placed him on his boat and paddled to his home.

Atem opened one eye weakly looking at the person who saved him. "…Yu…Yugi…?" he moaned before passing out again.

Atem slowly stirred feeling a rush of wind over him. He slowly opened his eyes looking around and finding himself in a nice bedroom. He still had his duel armor on him but his capsule monster belt was on a desk beside him. "Where…where am I…" he moaned weakly, trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't try to sit up if I were you," a voice said. Atem turned seeing the boy who saved him leaning against the doorway. "You've been in the lake for over four hours. What were you doin' there?"

"Who…who are you…" Atem asked weakly. "The name's Kaida. I found you floating in the lake while I was fishing and brought you here," the boy said.

"I…I need to find my friends…" Atem moaned trying to get up. "Hey man, easy. You're still hurt," Kaida said. "What were you fighting?"

"…I was…fighting…a Kairyu-Shin…" Atem whispered. "Oh, that thing? That's been pestering the lakes for a while now. Did you kill it?" Kaida asked.

"Yes…" Atem replied.

"Thanks man. Oh I never got your name."

"It's…Atem…Now please…I need to go find my friends," he said trying to stand. "It's a long way up the river, " Kaida said as he helped the pharaoh up. "You should slow down for a bit."

"I've been slowing down enough up to this moment," Atem protested. "I need to get back up there."

"I should go with you," Kaida said. "It's dangerous in those woods."

"No, you stay here, with your family. I've risked too many lives to have to risk yours."

"So…if I'm right, you got a girl that you like?" Kaida asked.

"It's not your position to judge who one person is in acquaintance with..." he looked up at the hill where he had drifted down from."... but it's true..."

"Ah. Well good luck. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime," Kaida said.

"Hopefully. Goodbye, Kaida," Atem said as he walked through the woods. Not far from him, Yuki was still upset over the loss of the man she loved along with everyone else. "Guys, we have to keep moving," Joey said.

"What's the point…we lost someone. There's no point of going anymore…" Yuki said softly. "If Atem were here, you'd NEVER say that!" Joey snapped at her. "What makes us so different from him?"

"She loves him, Joey," Tristan said.

"Since when?!"

"Since you egged him on to asked her out, genius!!!"

"You guys, I'M TRYING TO THINK!!!" Yelled a distraught Yuki.

"Dang, quit being such a drama queen, Yuki," Joey snapped. Yuki didn't say anything, but she didn't do anything about Joey's remark. As her own rebuttal, she slapped him across the face

"Whoa!!" Tristan cried. "Oh it's a fight you want?!" Joey cried.

"You guys! STOP!" Yugi cried. "Atem is dead! We need to move on!!" Joey cried. "Right," Yugi said. "Come on Yuki," he said slowly going over to her. Yuki just sobbed. "I can't…there's no point of going on!!" she cried.

"Yuki...the pharaoh...would have wanted us to continue," Yugi said sadly. "I just can't go on anymore…" Yuki sobbed.

"Yuki...please..."

"Don't go all emo on us now, Yuki," Tristan said. "We need to keep ourselves together now at the most. Please help us by lightening up."

"C'mon Yuki, I'm just as upset as you are. He was my closet friend. We have to keep going...for him."

Yuki just cried and didn't say a word. Yugi knelt down to her and tried to comfort her. Yuki wiped her eyes and calmed down a little. "Alright…let's go…"

Yugi smiled and they headed on their way. Yuki didn't say anything half the time they were walking. The group ended up near a village that looked like a ghost town, only very run down houses lay about.

"Man...This place is creepin' me out," Joey said. Yuki sighed sadly and went off to look around. "Yuki, wait up!" Yugi called going after her.

"Leave me alone…" she snapped. Yugi was taken aback, but left her alone. He sighed sadly. She wandered in an abandoned warehouse and sat there and started to cry. "Atem.." she sobbed. She sat there in silence, trying not to cry out too loudly. Why do I feel this way? She asked herself. Why do I have this sensation of fear... Atem, I need you...

Not far from where she was Atem wandered in the village where they were at, trying to surprise his friends. _Yuki, there's no hiding this,_ he thought. _I love you and I would sacrifice my life for you, but I just won't stay away._ "Yuki! Everyone! Can you hear me?!"

"Joey, did you hear that?" Yugi asked. "Yeah," Joey replied. Yuki heard the voice and looked around outside the warehouse. "Hello?" she called. "Are you there!?" Atem yelled. He was sure they were nowhere to be found, but he yelled louder still. "Guys?!"

Yuki ran out listening to him but as she got closer, she stopped at the sight before her. Atem was alive! "Yuki…" he smiled. "ATEM!! Oh my Ra, you're alive!!!" She ran up to him, arms wide, and heart open, and knocked him over, crying into his chest. "ATEM! What happened!? I was so worried about you! Are you hurt!? Do you need help?!"

"Atem?!" Yugi cried coming over to him. "Dude! You're alright!!" Joey cried. Everyone rushed over in a group hug. Atem chuckled. "Guys I'm fine," he smiled. "What happened to that Kairyu-Shin?" Yugi asked. "The riddle said for a sacrifice."

"Atem... I don't care what happened... I 'm so happy you're alive..." she hugged him close and Atem rubbed his fingers in her hair. "It's all right, Yuki. I'm okay... I'm here now..."

"Atem…I want to tell you something…" Yuki said sheepishly. He sat there and gave her a look that read: 'Tell me everything.'

"I…I love you," Yuki said.

"I...I love you too..." Atem said. Yuki looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Atem…"

He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply. "Uh, yo!" Joey interrupted. "Hate to break up the smoochy moment right now, but we have a situation here!"

"Atem, " Yugi asked, "How did you know we were up here?"

"I have the puzzle to sense you, remember?" Atem said. "Oh! I forgot!" Yugi said digging in his backpack. "I found the third scroll!"

"Let me see that..." he took the scroll from Yugi's hands and read it. "Your journey is almost at end, but you're not through. Beware the terror of the ghost, victory is too quick to boast. Beware the betrayal of a friend, at this your journey's end. Complete this task as darkness ensues..."

"A ghost?" Yuki asked fearfully. Unaware to the group a floating figure was flying around the houses as it came towards Yuki entering her body. "Ahh!" Yuki screamed holding her head. Suddenly, her eyes grew cold and soulless. "Yuki…? What's wrong?" Atem asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" she cackled taking his arm off.

"Yuki?!" Atem cried. "Hey, kid, what's going on?" Tristan asked. "Fire capsule!!" she shouted firing her Dark Magician Girl. "Yuki, please! Stop this!!" Atem cried. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Magician Girl, destroy them!"

The monster fired on them as they scattered. "Yuki…I…I don't want to fight you…" Atem said.

"Foolish mortal!!

"Yuki, stop! We're your friends!" Tea' cried.

"Foolish girl!! Attack!"

"Look out!" Atem cried shoving her aside and taking the hit. "HA, HA, HA, HA! You're a fool, PHARAOH."

Atem weakly tried to stand. "Yuki…I…I don't want to fight you…but I have…no choice…" weakly raised his launcher at her but was too weak and fell to his knees panting heavily. "Hey!! Atem!!" a voice called. Just then the ghost left Yuki's body and she fell to her knees. "What…what happened?" she asked.

"Kaida?!" Atem cried. "You guys okay?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah!" Joey cried.

"Come on, I'll take you and your friends to my place!" Kaida cried.

"Come on, guys!" Atem cried taking Yuki's hand and they all headed for his home.

"You live alone?" Tea' asked. "Yeah. It's been a ghost town for over eighteen years for me," Kaida said as they entered his home.

"You raised yourself?" Joey asked.

"Since my parents died, yeah."

"Wow…that's rough," Tristan said.

"I lived in this house since I was a baby," he said. "You guys can stay here for a while."

"Wow…" Yuki said in awe. "You guys hungry?" Kaida asked.

"We're furnished!" Atem smiled.

"That's famished," Yuki giggled. "Oh…then yes," Atem said. Kaida smiled and went to go make lunch for his friends. The couple sat on the couch gazing into each others eyes. "Atem…I was so worried about you earlier…" Yuki said.

"Yuki...it's okay…I'm here and that's all that matters," Atem said holding her close.

Later, Kaida came back with a plate filled with chopped fish and lobster claws. "Alright, everyone, eat up!" he smiled.

Atem took a lobster claw and stared at it, smelled it and took a bite.

"Wow! These are great, Kaida!" Tea' cried. "Thanks. Had to gut a few fish and some Mad Lobsters earlier last week," he said.

After lunch, Yuki went outside staring at the now setting sun. "Yuki?" Atem called. "Come on inside, it's cold."

"I'm fine," Yuki said. Atem came over and sat beside her. "You look sad. you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Yuki said sadly.

"Yuki…about earlier…"

"I'm sorry…for hurting you," Yuki whispered.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I almost…almost…"

"Yuki…" Atem whispered holding her close, letting her cry on his should. She just sobbed apologizing over and over again. He rocked her slowly running his fingers through her hair. "Shh…calm down…it's okay…" he soothed as she still continued to cry.

"Where is that old friend gone, lost in a February song, tell him it won't be long until he opens his eyes," he sang softly. She still cried but calmed down some due to his soothing voice. "Where is that simple day, before colors broke into shades, and how did I ever fade into this life," he continued as he helped her up and they slowly began to dance along the shoreline of the river.

"I never want to let you down, forgive me if I slip away," Yuki sang. "When all that I've known is lost and found, I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day."

"Morning is waking up, and sometimes it's more than just enough, when all that you need to love is the front of your eyes," Atem sang.

"I never let you down, forgive if I slip away, sometimes it's hard to find my ground, cause I keep falling as I try to get away from this crazy world," the couple sang as they danced like they were on water as the sun began to set ending another day.

"And I never want to let you down, forgive me if I slip away," Yuki sang wrapping her arms around his neck. "When all that I've known is lost and found, I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day," Atem sang holding her close. "Where is that old friend gone, lost in a February song, tell him it won't be long until he opens his eyes."

The couple kissed each other deeply and headed inside the house for the night.


End file.
